PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall purpose of the NIH Coordination and Evaluation Center (CEC) at UCLA is to provide coordination and operational support, conduct data coordination/collection and program evaluation, and disseminate best practices on behalf of the NIH Diversity Program Consortium (DPC). In this second five-year funding period the DPC will be comprised of the Building Infrastructure Leading to Diversity (BUILD) awards and newly proposed DPC Dissemination and Translation Awards (DaTA), as well as an expanded set of National Research Mentoring Network (NRMN) programs including a NRMN Coordinating Center, a NRMN Resource Center and up to15 NRMN U01 intervention awards. Consistent with RFA NOT-RM-18-005, during Phase 2 of the DPC, the CEC will provide the coordination of DPC activities and evaluation of DPC interventions in order to: (1) Gather additional data to test site-specific and consortium-wide interventions; (2) Provide the lessons learned to assist DPC awardees (especially DaTA) transition into sustainable model institutions for enhancing diversity in biomedical research; and (3) Support the dissemination of effective strategies for enhancing diversity in biomedical research fields to a broad range of institutions and stakeholders in order to have a substantive and lasting national impact. As the coordinating unit for CEC daily operations, the CEC Administrative Core (AC) will work internally with the continuing activities of the CEC Data Coordination Core (DCC) and Evaluation Core (EC) to provide seamless support for the collection and evaluation of relevant, accessible, valid, and reliable data that will longitudinally track student/trainees' and faculty career progress, institutional transformation, and support the key scalable DPC successes to share with the broader biomedical research community. The AC will also support the new Communication and Dissemination Core (CDC) to create new tools to further enhance DPC communications and processes, and disseminate DPC findings to a wide array of new audiences. Externally, the AC will promote a collaborative environment across the DPC and will work closely with, and through, the DPC Executive Steering Committee (ESC) to ensure the successful achievement of all Consortium objectives. In sum, the AC will: 1) Optimize the coordination and support of internal CEC activities across each core to ensure: i) effective day-to-day operations, and ii) effective CEC communication with BUILD, DaTA, NRMN and the NIH program office; 2) Coordinate and facilitate external collaborative activities among DPC members, primarily through the DPC ESC, and its subcommittees and working groups to ensure all Consortium goals are fulfilled; 3) Provide scheduling and administrative support to the new CDC efforts to disseminate effective strategies for enhancing diversity in biomedical research fields: i) within the newly expanding DPC community, and ii) to a broad range of institutions and other stakeholders nationally; and 4) Monitor quality improvement processes and coordinate the evaluation of CEC internal operations.